


Arthur touching things and touching you / Headcanons

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hand Kink, Hands, Love, Romance, touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Thoughts about Arthurs gentle hands and his way of touching things....Hwow would it feel to be touched by him?
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 9





	Arthur touching things and touching you / Headcanons

We all noticed that Arthur has the most gentle hands ever.  
Him touching things is something we are all fascinated by .  
The way his hands move and how he touches things is more than special and I think that it says a lot about him as a person.  
It doesnt even have to be something special he touches. It can be something like the fence when he is talking to Alfred (just look at the way he lets his hand slide down there...its just a fence and his hands are almost stoking it with love).  
Or the hole in the wall after he fired the gun by accident. Hi finger is checking it with so much attention for detail. He wants to feel the shape of it and how t feels to the touch.  
He does that with so many thigs during the movie. The way he holds his diary also looks very thoughtful to me. Even the way he is holding his cigarette...or the brush.  
One of the most intense Arthurs hands moments is definitely when he is entering Sophies apartment and starts to touch her and Gigis stuff. Some might find it creepy but I dont think it`s creepy at all. It shows that he was aware that it was daydreams, that she wasnt really his girlfriend. He knows that he is touching her stuff for the first time. And he needs to know how it would have felt to truly be in a relationsip with her. He also touches Gigis stuff, because he always imagined them as family. The way he lets his fingers and hands slide over the fabric of the blankets and the couch.... there is so much love in him. He feels it with his whole heart. Everything he touches he truly feels and it helps him to understand things and the world around him. To observe.  
I guess it also is a way of grounding to him. To touch things in gerneral. To check if its real or not. To find out if its an possible hallucination.  
To me it feels like Arthurs hands are like eyes to him. More even. I guess that he feels things by touching them more than he feels them by looking at them because sometimes he cannot trust his own eyes and he is aware of that.  
Look how gentle he was touching himself while he was lying in bed alone. I love how gentle he can be with himself. Because the script says he hurts himself a lot and we can winttness it when he is banging his head against the walls. So I feel like its very special to see him touching himself in the softest way possible. I dont think that many men would touch themself the way he did in that scene. It wasnt about wanting to get off. It was truly just about beinng gentle to himself and I guess he imagined a girl who just wants to be very careful with him, because he is a little scared of having sex, as much as he desires it. I think he would want the girl to go slowly for the first time. Especially because he is a victim of abuse.  
When he gets to the phone and he keeps touching his chest, his forehead,.... I could watch that forever. Its another proof to me that touching is his way to be sure of reality. He wants to check if this moment, this phone call is really happening. I guess he also checks his forehead to see if he might have a fever dream. And he is just as gentle as in the bedroom again. Very careful to the touch. Thinking about if it feels real enough to truly belive in.  
His hands are always observing the situations in a way.   
There is not a moment his hands are involved when they are not standing out.  
Even when he is lying on the ground after he gets attacked (as Carnival and on the subway), his hands are touching the ground and it makes him look so fragile and helpless.  
Even when he is dancing and he isnt really touching things his hands are the most graceful thing in the world. They are also a very important part of his dancing. He always uses them when his emotions are involved.  
I also cannot stop thinking about the way he touches the pillow when he is pullig it closer to his face. He looks so soft doing it.  
I think his touch is very THOUGHTFUL. He puts eighter a lot of thought in touching things or he is gentle by nature. I guess its both.  
Arthur is a very thoughful and gentle person by nature and it shows in his hands for all of us to see.  
And imagin feeling it.  
If he is touching regular things in such a way, just imagin how he would touch something or someone (YOU!) he loves more than anything in the world.  
Imagin how these hands would feel on your body. How gently they would be and how thoughful he would use them. How much it would make you feel and how much he would feel doing it.   
Sometimes he would let his hands wander all over your body just to check if you are truly there. To proof to himself that he isnt hallucinating. And if this isnt enough proof he would ask you to kiss him , so he knows that this isnt a daydream and while you do so, his hands are all over you, to make sure this is really happening.   
We can tell from his daydreams with Sophie and even from the moment he kisses Dr Sally, that he would definitaly hold your face between his hands while kissing you and this makes my knees so weak!!!! This makes everything so much more intense and is such a romantic thing to do. It shows how much he is into it and that he is right there in the moment with you and how much he really wants this.  
I imagin Arthur wanting to discover your whole body by letting his hands wander over evry single part so gracefully it would drive you mad in such a good way. He would lie you down , naked on the bed, shaking his head, giggeling because he couldnt belive his eyes, how beautiful you are to him and that you are all his and he is allowed to love you. He would appriciate every inch of you and pay attention to every detail. He would bend over and kiss your whole body with passionate open mouth kisses, while his gentle hands are observing your skin, fot him to bound with you on a deeper level.  
And to you it wouldnt be just a touch, it would be an experience of being loved so truthfully and honest like you never experienced it before.   
Some moments his tenderness would make you go so wild inside you just wish he would grab you and kiss you hard but at the same time you know that what he does is exactly what you want. Its just the thought of him grabbing you roughly that turns you on but in reality this is all you want. His softness against your skin. Hands like butterflies, loving you in the sweetest way.   
You can feel that he adores you, just like you adore him. he isnt just in love with your body but with your true being. Your soul. You are everything he ever wished and yearned for . He could never get enough of loving you. He is hungry for touches. Hungry to receive and to give them.  
His touches would be so intense. He would hold your face while kissing and touch the corner of his lips with his tumb after your lips parted again.  
He would rest his hand on your neck before playing with your hair with so much love for you in his eyes. Sometimes he would feel dizzy just by looking at you.  
Holding hands is a special kinda touch to Arthur. To him its a promise. To never let go of one another.   
Arthur has never been touched by someone who loves him before. Imagin how much he yearnes for it on the inside. And imagin how much he longs for touching the person he loves with his hands. Every moment of him feeling your skin on his would be special to him and he would soak it up and lock it up deep inside of his memory, to think about how it feels to touch you, when you aren`t home.   
When he is alone in bed , waiting for you to come home, missing you so terribly he cannot fall asleep, he touches himself just as softly as we see it in that beautiful scene, thinking of you and how much you adore him. His graceful fingers lingering between his legs become your fingers in his mind and in his head he whispers your name over and over again.  
And when you finally come home he tells you that he was missing you so much his whole body aches and it can only be healed by touches.  
His hands have so much love to give. We see it in so many situations. He would use them to make you happy in every possible way.


End file.
